disneycfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disney Wiki
The Disney Wiki is a free, public and collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Walt Disney and the Disney corporation: theme parks, film companies, television networks, films, characters, and . The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Disney fans. Check out the ' ' to get started! Now you can follow The Disney Wiki on [http://twitter.com/Disney_Wiki Twitter], [https://www.facebook.com/pages/Disney-Wiki/621822641172101 Facebook] and [http://thedisneywiki.tumblr.com/ Tumblr]! Moana Disney wiki slider.jpg|Animated Features|link=Category:Disney animated features canon|linktext=Poznaj bogate historie Disneya - od najpiękniejszych na ziemii, po wyspy Oceanii. Bxhvhm.jpg|Animated Shorts|link=Category:Animated shorts|linktext=Join Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the gang on their adventures. Disney TV animation slider .jpg|Television|link=Category:Television series by Disney|linktext=Television has been Disney's way of greeting viewers since the 1950s. Na’vi Shaman River Journey.jpg|Disney Parks|link=Pandora: The World of Avatar|linktext= Animal Kingdom's World of Avatar opens to guests on May 27th, at Walt Disney World Zootopia (film) 25.png|'Animated films'|link=:Category:Animated films DMTNT UK Poster.jpg|'Live-action films'|link=:Category:Live-action films Cars 3 1.jpeg|'Pixar'|link=:Category:Pixar Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 85.jpg|'Marvel'|link=:Category:Marvel Studio Films Muppets cast .jpg|'The Muppets'|link=:Category:The Muppets Rogue One promo 7.png|'Star Wars'|link=:Category:Star Wars Fj01910.jpg|'Characters'|link=Category:Disney characters Dwarfcottage.jpg|'Locations'|link=:Category:Locations Part of your world (reprise).jpg|'Songs'|link=:Category:Songs Uncle Scrooge thumbnail.jpg|'Comics'|link=:Category:Comic books Disney Classics Cover.jpg|'Albums'|link=:Category:Albums KH_2.8_Main_Page.jpg|'Video games'|link=:Category:Video_games Aladdin and Genie_Broadway.jpg|'Stage'|link=:Category:Disney Theatrical shows Walt disney man.jpg|'People'|link=:Category:People Disney 2017.jpg|'Timeline'|link=:Category:Years in Disney history Czy obejrzysz Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta Salazara? Tak Nie Może An empire built on the imagination of Walt Disney and millions of other minds, The Walt Disney Company has always been a jewel in the world of entertainment and beyond. For years with its timeless stories, memorable characters, and breathtaking innovations, Disney has touched the hearts of fans and audiences all over the world. |- | style="padding-center:8px;" align="center" | The Disney Wiki is a fan site and is in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. |} Captain Will Turner, born William Turner, Jr., is one of the protagonists of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl as well as two back-to-back sequels, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. [[Will Turner|'Read more...']] Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales King Neptune "A Pirate's Life" Hi! I'm AKM221 (Agent bobKat Master 221). I'm a guy who just wants to contribute to the wikias of his favourite franchises. [[User:AKM221|'Read more...']] __NOEDITSECTION__ de:es:fr:it:ja:nl:no:pl:pt:pt-br:ru:sv:tr:fi:zh: Witamy na to wiki na wybrany przez Ciebie temat, którą każdy może edytować. Wskazówki *Dopiero zaczynasz przygodę z edytowaniem wiki? Zajrzyj do Centrum Pomocy, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego co musisz wiedzieć o budowie wiki. *Przejrzyj obecnie istniejące , aby dowiedzieć się jakie narzędzia masz do swojej dyspozycji i jakie strony zostały już utworzone. *Odwiedź główna kategorię administracyjną, która zawiera wszystkie najważniejsze narzędzia pozwalające utrzymać wiki w dobrej formie. Zawartość *Tutaj umieść linki do najciekawszych artykułów na wiki. *Drugi link. *I trzeci. Ostatnie zmiany Jak pomóc? Pomóż nam i spróbuj rozbudować tę wiki. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Utwórz nowy artykuł Możesz także pomóc rozbudować tę wiki poprzez edytowanie zalążków artykułów. Wyróżniony obraz __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Strona główna